1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to merchandise packaging and, more particularly, to merchandise packaging having a rotatable element that moves with respect to a windowed portion of the package to present varying information to the user. The invention relates to the manner in which the rotatable element is held in place.
2. Background Information
A variety of containers are known in the art with movable elements that allow information to be selectively displayed to the user. These containers include sliding elements and rotating elements. Many rotatable elements are mounted on central hubs or pivot pins. Although such mounting configurations are functional, they increase the expensive and difficulty of manufacturing the container. Users of these packages thus desire a merchandise package having a rotatable element that is not carried by a central hub. Such containers should minimize lateral movement of the rotatable element and prevent the element from jamming or pinching.